Supernatural: Meet the New Boss
"Meet the New Boss" is the first episode of season seven of the television series Supernatural and the 127th episode of the series overall. It was directed by Phil Sgriccia with a script written by Sera Gamble. It first aired on the CW Network on Tuesday, September 23rd, 2011 at 9:00 pm. Synopsis Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Co-Stars Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc one of the Supernatural: The Complete Seventh Season DVD collection and disc one of the Supernatural: The Complete Seventh Season Blu-ray collection, which also includes an UltraViolet digital download copy. The episode has also been made available for purchase on iTunes and Amazon instant video. It has also been made available on Netflix instant streaming video. * This episode is production code number: 3X7052. * This episode aired in Canada on the Space Channel on September 28th, 2011. * This episode aired in the United Kingdom on Sky Living HD on August 1st, 2012. * Primary antagonists featured in this episode include Castiel and the Leviathans. * As this episode is the first of a new season, the opening title card for the show is a different graphic from previous seasons, with the logo design in black against a spotted white background. * This is the twenty-second episode of Supernatural directed by Philip Sgriccia. It is the first of four episodes that he directs in season seven. * This is the twenty-sixth episode of Supernatural written by Sera Gamble. It is the first of four episodes that she writes in season seven. * Director and executive producer Philip Sgriccia is credited as Phil Sgriccia in this episode. * Producer Todd Philip Aronauer is credited as Todd Aronauer in this episode. * Actor Mark Sheppard is credited as Mark A. Sheppard in this episode. * Actor Anthony Welch, who plays a campaign administrator, is uncredited for his participation in this episode. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Sam Winchester: What new boss? * Crowley: Castiel, you giraffe. * Bobby Singer: Is your boss? * Crowley: He's everybody's boss! What do you think he's going to do when he finds out we've been conspiring? You do... want to conspire, don't you? * Bobby Singer: No, we want you to just stand there and look pretty. .... * Dean Winchester: I'm gonna stuff my pie hole, I'm gonna drink and I'm gonna watch some Asian Cartoon Porn and act like the world is going to explode, because it is! .... * Castiel: Once you were my favorite pets, before you turned and bit me. .... * Sam Winchester: Motivational speakers? * Dean Winchester: Yeah, I'm not sure new Cas gets irony any better than old Cas. .... * Castiel: You're wrong. I am an utterly indifferent to sexual orientation. On the other hand, I cannot abide hypocrites like you, Reverend. Tell your flock where your genitals have been before you speak for me. .... * Crowley: You fancy a drink before you smite me? * Castiel: No. * Crowley: You like to bend 'em right over, do you? See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2011 television episodes